Red Lipstick
by uchanbaek
Summary: [Chanbaek/oneshoot] sejak kejadian itu chanyeol merasa sedih melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang sangat kacau. "Kumohon! Pergi dari sini! Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara mu."/ 'Aigoo Hanbyeol sudah bisa duduk. Baek? Lihat dia pintar sekali'/"Aku….aku ingin punya anak lagi. Ayo buat adik untuk HanByeol…"/ GS!


**Red Lipsctick**

Exofanfiction

**Chanbaek|M|Drama|family|romance|hurt|**

**Warning! GS! Typos /? Selfharm.**

**Disclaimer : this story belongs to me and all chara belongs to god.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Inspired **

**Red Lipstick—Hyorin ft Zico block B**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan gontai ke arah kamar mandi. Wanita itu berhenti tepat di depan cermin besar. Menumpu tangannya pada wastafel. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis kala melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar sudah kacau. Rambutnya sudah tidak terurai dengan rapi. Mata sipitnya yang membengkak dan kantung matanya yang tampak jelas sekali menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Baekhyun mendengus melihat penampilannya yang sungguh sangat berantakan. Ia ingin tertawa dengan keras, menertawakan betapa malangnya dirinya saat ini.

Idiot.

Bagaimana bisa selama ini ia begitu mencintai pria brengsek itu?

Bagaimana bias selama ini ia selalu percaya pada pria brengsek itu?

Kau memang bodoh Byun Baekhyun.

Wanita paling bodoh yang terlalu mempercayai cinta.

Cinta? Memang cinta apa?

Bukankah itu hanya hal konyol yang di percaya oleh orang-orang konyol? Bukan begitu?

Benar. Cinta itu konyol. Cinta hanya sepatah kata yang selalu di ucapkan oleh orang-orang munafik dan pembohong.

Seperti si brengsek itu.

Tapi kenapa ia malah percaya pada nya? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak punya otak, Baek?

Baekhyun berubah menjadi murung. Air mata untuk kesekian kalinya mengalir dari mata sipitnya yang sudah membengkak karena menangis seharian. Tangannya beralih menjambak rambutnya yang sudah kusut dan berteriak meraung-raung.

Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi, ia mengenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Ia benci dirinya yang seperti ini, telalu mencintai seseorang yang telah menyakitinya. Terlalu mudah luluh oleh kata-kata manis nya.

Kau benar-benar malang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

"Selamat pagi,"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendapati tangan yang melingkar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeolie" balas nya manis setelah berbalik dan mengecup bibir suaminya. Chanyeol terkekeh dan menatap lekat Baekhyun yang masih mendongak sambil tersenyum.

"Morning kiss?" katanya sambil mengangkat alisnya meminta pendapat.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu memukul dada Chanyeol dengan manja. "Bukankah tadi sudah, hm?"

"Itu bukan ciuman sayang, sudah ku katakana beberapa kali bukan. Tentu kita juga sering berciuman, jadi seharusnya kau bisa membedakan mana ciuman dan mana kecupan?"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, yang mana malah terlihat begitu lucu dan seperti tengah menggoda Chanyeol.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Chanyeol langsung menarik tengkuk dan pinggang istrinya itu, mencium bibir Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah berhasil menggodanya. Melumatnya dengan nafsu yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Bibir Baekhyun benar-benar seperti candu untuk Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau melewatkan sehari saja tanpa bibir istrinya ini, dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa.

Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol berhasil melesakan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulutnya. Lidahnya bergerak begitu aktif menyentuh setiap bagian-bagian yang ada dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah tidak tau kapan Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukan dirinya di counter dapur. Ini terlalu nikmat. Ciuman Chanyeol benar-benar bisa membuatnya lupa akan apapun. Bahkan lupa kalau hari ini masih pagi, berbahaya sekali kalau ini sampai berakhir dengan ranjang yang berderit. Chanyeol harus bekerja.

Prang!

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol untuk melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Ia menoleh ke samping nya dan mendapati bahwa kopi yang ia buat untuk Chanyeol tumpah karena tersenggol.

Baekhyun segera meloncat turun dan bergegas mengambil lap untuk mebersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat pagi hari ini.

"Bergegaslah mandi. Aku akan buatkan kopi yang baru untukmu."

.

.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu beralih mengusap bibirnya dengan brutal. Ia ingat ciumannya tadi pagi dengan Chanyeol—dan itu sungguh menjijikan—makanya ia ingin menghapus jejaknya. Baekhyun meringis kecil saat bibirnya lecet karena usapannya yang terlalu kasar.

Ia menangis lagi dengan keras. Lalu tertawa seperti orang gila. Bagaimana bisa dia selemah ini?

Bagaimana bisa ia begitu sekacau ini dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setengah hari.

Baru tadi pagi ia bermesraan dengan Chanyeol. Berciuman di dapur sampai-sampai memecahkan gelas kopi Chanyeol. Menyiapkan kemeja serta jas untuk Chanyeol. Memakaikan Chanyeol dasi dan membawa tas kerja Chanyeol ke meja makan. Tersenyum bahagia saat Chanyeol menggodanya saat sarapan. Dan kembali mendapat ciuman Chanyeol sebelum suaminya itu berangkat bekerja.

Tapi semua hal yang pagi tadi mereka lakukan bahkan akan terdengar sia-sia saja sampai Baekhyun mengetahui fakta yang begitu menyakiti dirinya.

Ia begitu bodoh bukan tidak menyadari bahwa di luar sana Chanyeol justru bermain di belakangnya dengan wanita-wanita lain?

Baekhyun mengambil gunting yang berada di wastafel kamar mandi. Sambil menangis, Ia memotong rambutnya yang panjang dengan asal. Ia benci rambutnya sekarang kalau mengingat bahwa Chanyeol begitu menyukai rambutnya ini. Tapi nyatanya sia-sia. Guntingnya jatuh lepas dari genggamannya. Entah kenapa tangannya begitu lemas saat ini. Kepalanya pusing dan matanya benar-benar sakit.

Kenapa Chanyeol begitu jahat menyakitinya seperti ini? Kenapa?

Baekhyun meremas dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak mengingat wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum begitu manis padanya. Ia menatap cermin yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kembali tetawa melihat keadaannya tambah kacau dari sebelumnya. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya memberenggut tak suka saat bayangan Chanyeol terpantul di cermin itu. Baekhyun meraih gunting yang tadi sempat jatuh terlepas dan meleparkan gunting itu kea rah cermin di depannya, membuat nya hancur berkeping-keping.

Chanyeol brengsek!

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai memutih.

'_**Baekhyun-ie, mau kah kau menikah denganku?'**_

Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan saat suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar di pendengarannya.

'_**Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu.'**_

'_**Jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, Baek. Ku mohon.'**_

Baekhyun berteriak dengan keras.

"PERGI! BRENGSEK! PERGI KAU!" raungnya.

'_**Baekhyun-ah, Lihat. Anak kita cantik bukan? Sama seperti mu'**_

"Kumohon! Pergi dari sini! Aku tidak ingin mendengar suara mu."

Baekhyun masih menjerit-jerit dengan suara keras dan menangis.

'_**Aigoo~ Hanbyeol sudah bisa duduk. Baek? Lihat dia pintar sekali'**_

"Byeol-ie…" Baekhyun berbisik lirih.

Dia berlari keluar kamar mandi dan membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar. Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan lincah serta bibir nya yang tersenyum. "Byeol-ie…..kau dimana sayang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Baekhyun bergerak memerikasa keranjang bayi yang ada disamping tepat tidurnya tapi tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

"Byeol, kau dimana? Jangan membuat umma khawatir sayang." Baekhyun mulai menangis lagi. Ia meraih gagang pintu lemari dan mencari HanByeol disana.

'_**Baekhyun. Dengarkan aku. Tolong….biarkan dia pergi Baekhyun, jangan seperti ini kumohon.'**_

Baekhyun berhenti bergerak saat suara Chanyeol kembali menyapa pendengarannya. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang sepi dan bola matanya bergerak dengan was-was.

"JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI! KELUAR KAU BRENGSEK! KEMBALIKAN HANBYEOLKUUU!"

Baekhyun jatuh teduduk dan kembali menangis dengan keras. Ia sudah lelah seperti ini. Kenapa sakit sekali, ya tuhan?

"Hanbyeol….jangan tinggalkan umma….."

.

.

"Ah!"

"Kau baik-baik saja Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengusap-usap kemejanya yang terkena tumpahan kopinya saat ini.

"Ini,"

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya."

Ia meraih tissue yang di sodorkan oleh Kyungsoo disampingnya dan me-lap noda kotor yang membekas di kemeja serta celananya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol berhenti pada kegiatannya. Lalu menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Aku merasa tidak enak hati. Hanya itu saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Wanita dengan mata bulat itu kemudian mengambil cangkir kopi Chanyeol yang tadi sempat tersenggol dan jatuh.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja," Katanya Chanyeol sambil meraih cangkir yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bersihkan saja kemeja mu itu. Aku akan bilang pada Jongin untuk meminjamkan kemejanya padamu. Dia selalu membawa pakaian ganti nya di loker."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih,"

.

.

Baekhyun mengiris pergelangan tangannya dengan silet yang ia dapat dari laci meja riasnya. Ia tidak berniat bunuh diri, sungguh. Dia hanya ingin bagaimana rasa sakitnya kehilangan dua orang sekaligus yang ia cintai ini bisa benar-benar hilang. Bodoh memang jika melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi tentu saja sakit di pergelangan tangannya sekarang tidak setara dengan apa yang hatinya rasakan. Itu lebih sakit dari pada luka fisiknya ini yang tidak seberapa.

Baekhyun begitu mencintai Suaminya-Chanyeol—dan juga anaknya –HanByeol—tapi mereka berdua sudah meninggalkannya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak mau keadaan seperti ini. Ia ingin mereka kembali kesisinya seperti dulu…

.

.

"Hyung, apa Baek noona sudah baikan?" Tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol memutar keran air di wastafel dan mencuci tangannya lalu meraih handuk kecil di dekat sana.

"Baik. Pagi ini dia sudah seperti biasa. Bahkan sudah kembali memasak seperti rutinitasnya dulu."

"Syukurlah. Aku lega mendengarnya."

"Hm, aku juga sangat senang. Dia begitu terpukul semenjak Hanbyeol….."

"Wajar saja menurutku. Siapa yang tidak terpukul kehilangan anak pertama. Apalagi Baek noona sangat ingin memiliki anak, bukan begitu?"

"Aku ingat sekali wajahnya yang berseri sesaat dia sadar dari operasi sesar saat melahirkan HanByeol. Dia bahkan langsung bertanya dimana hanbyeol tanpa memikirkan keadaannya sendiri yang saat itu lemah."

"…."

"Aku sangat sedih sekali melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini, Baekhyun benar-benar terpukul."

"Hyung, kau yang sabar. Kau jangan ikut lemah karena hal ini. Baekhyun noona sudah seperti itu, kau harus menguatkannya, dan jangan sampai kau malah ikut terlarut."

"Terima kasih Jongin…."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menaiki tangga menuju apartement nya dengan menenteng sekantung belanjaan dan juga buah-buahan untuk Baekhyun. Tidak lupa juga satu paket buah strawberry. Baekhyun sangat suka buah strawberry.

Ia tidak sabar melihat bagaimana ekspressi istrinya itu dengan apa yang ia bawa sekarang. Pasti baekhyun langsung memeluknya ddan memberinya ciuman sebagai ucapan terima kasih nya pada Chanyeol. Membayangkan ekspressi Baekhyun saja membuat senyum Chanyeol tambah berseri. Ah—ia benar-benar merindukan istri mungilnya itu.

Chanyeol memasukan password nya dan melepas sepatu saat sudah menutup pintu apartement. Rumahnya terlihat gelap dan sepi sekali. Kemana Baekhyun pergi?

Chanyeol menyalakan saklar lampunya. Ini sudah pukul 08.30 malam. Tumben sekali baekhyun sudah mematikan lampu-lampu dan tidur. Biasanya dia akan menonton drama favoritenya.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan dan membuka pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat.

Gelap.

"Baek…..?" panggilnya.

Chanyeol menyalakan saklar dan dia langsung berlari saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah duduk sambil menenggelakan kepalanya di lipatan lututnya.

"Baekhyun! Astaga, kenapa kau melukai tanganmu?" tanyanya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berdarah namun sudah kering.

"baek, kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Baek…." Chanyeol baru saja akan mengusap rambut Baekhyun namun dengan cepat istrinya itu menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Pergi…." Desisinya dengan suara yang parau.

"Baek…kau kenapa lagi?"

Chanyeol masih berusaha meraih Baekhyun dengan sigap Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga pria bertubuh tinggi itu terjengkang.

"KENAPA?! KENAPA KATAMU?!" Nafas Baekhyun memburu dan membuat Chanyeol khawatir, ada apa dengan Baekhyun sebenarnya. "PERGI KAU DARI SINI! AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL!" teriaknya sambil menendang-nendang Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tenang. Ada apa? Bicara pelan-pelan sayang…"

Baekhyun berdiri dan bermaksud menyeret Chanyeol untuk keluar. Ia menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membuat pria itu mengikuti Baekhyun berdiri.

"Pergi dari sini pergi!"

"Hey! Hey! Kau kenapa sayang? Jelaskan padaku?" Chanyeol berusaha meraih tangan sebelah Baekhyun dan ingin menggenggamnya., berusaha menenagkan.

"Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu! Kau jahat Chanyeol! Kau jahat!" rancaunya sambil menangis dan memukul Chanyeol membabi buta.

Chanyeol terlihat ingin meraih Baekhyun dan ingin memeluknya, tapi kalau Baekhyun sedang mengamuk seperti ini, ia hanya bisa pasrah saja di pukuli.

"Jelaskan padaku. Aku salah apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku jahat? Baek, hey, hey berhenti sayang.."

Baekhyun berhenti dan menatap Chanyeol sengit. Ia berjalan ke arah pojok dan mengambil kemeja putih Chanyeol di keranjang pakaian kotor dan berbalik melemparkan tepat di wajah chanyeol.

"Kau..! kau berselingkuh! Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi!"

Chanyeol meraih kemeja putih itu ia menatap Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Memang nya aku tidak lipstick yang wanita jalang itu tinggalkan di kemejamu, brengsek."

Chanyeol memeriksa kerah kemeja yang ada noda lipstick wanita disana. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Baekhyun, dengakan aku…"

"PERGIIII! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARKAN PENJELASANMU!" jeritnya sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Baekhyun, tentu saja wanita itu memberontak sambil menjerit-jerit. Ia tidak mau tertipu Chanyeol lagi. Sudah cukup ia di bohonginselama ini oleh si Park bodoh Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau untuk kedua kalinya jatuh lagi kedalam perangkap yang sama.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun. "Tenang….kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik, Baek"

"Aku membencimu Chanyeol. Kau jahat…kau jahat…." Baekhyun berhenti meronta dan jatuh pingsan di pelukan Chanyeol. Ia…hanya lelah.

.

.

"Ia hanya masih terpukul atas masalah beberapa waktu lalu. Mengakibatkan dia begitu sensitive dan bahayanya dia bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Tolong jangan biarkan dia emosi. Kalau kau tidak ingin kejadian hari ini terulang lagi."

"Bagaimana soal ingatannya….."

" Soal ingatan nya itu, karena rasa tertekan terkadang dia akan melupakan beberapa kejadian belakangan ini. Ini tidak akan berkepanjangan, setelah rasa tertekannya hilang dia akan segera normal kembali. Kau harus benar-benar menjaganya Chanyeol-ah, buat dia senang setiap harinya supaya dia bisa melupakan kejadian itu…."

"Tentu…terima kasih Kris…"

"ya, aku juga sangat berterima kasih karena telah menjaga adik ku…"

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Dia mengantarkan Kris ke depan pintu. Setelah mengantar Kris, Chanyeol kembali ke kamar. Duduk di sebelah ranjangannya. Ia mengambil sapu tangan basah lalu membersihkan wajah Baekhyunyang tampak sembab. Tangannya sudah di perban tadi oleh Kris. Chanyeol ingin menangis melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini, benar-benar kacau.

Setelah beres membersihkan wajah baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik selimut sampai bahu istrinya. Mengecup keningnya dan berbisik pelan. "Aku mencintaimu…."

.

.

.

"Kau bisa mengijinkanku pada boss kalau aku ambil cuti lagi?"

Chanyeol sedang sibuk membuat omelete untuk sarapan mereka. Sementara ponselnya masih tertempel antara bahu dan telinganya. Ia sedang menelpon Jongin.

"Iya, kemaren Baekhyun seperti itu lagi. Makanya aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya hari ini."

Jongin di seberah telpon memekik kaget. 'kenapa lagi?' tanyanya dengan nada yang kentara khawatir.

"Kemarin dia mengira aku selingkuh gara-gara melihat noda lipstick di kemeja putihku. Padahal itu lipstick yang dia tinggalkan sendiri."

'bagaimana bisa? Memang dia tidak ingat dia yang meninggalkan lipstick itu di kemejamu, hyung?'

"Tidak. Dia sering melupakan kejadian-kejadian akhir-akhir ini karena rasa terpukulnya itu."

'aaah begitu rupanya. Yaudah Hyung, nanti aku akan bicara pada bos. Kau tenang saja'

"Terima kasih, Jongin….."

Klik.

Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya di meja dan menyiapkan nasi goreng yang sudah ia masak serta omelete di piring dan segelas susu strawberry.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah….."

Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat sendu. Chanyeol di depannya hanya melihat istrinya dengan heran.

"Kenapa, Hm…? " tanyanya lembut.

"Aku….aku…bermimpi bertemu HanByeol…" jawab Baekhyun dengan suara serak akan menangis.

Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Ia tahu Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan menangis. Dan benar, isakan dari bibir Baekhyun keluar. Rasanya dada Chanyeol sakit ketika mendengar Baekhyun yang menangis seperti ini.

"Aku….aku merindukan HanByeol….."

"Baek…jangan seperti ini terus…"

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak merindukan malaikat kecil kita? Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Sampai dadaku sesak…" tangis Baekhyun semakin jelas terdengar pilu. Mendengar tangisan istrinya yang pilu, Chanyeol tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya juga. Ia juga sejujurnya sangat merindukan HanByeol…malaikat kecil nya dengan baekhyun…..

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah Baekhyun. Ia mengecup bibir istrinya itu. Memaikan poni Baekhyun dengan jempol tangannya.

"Kau tahu? HanByeol mungkin akan sedih jika melihatmu terus begini…baek" Chanyeol mengecup lagi bibir Baekhyun. "Kita harus merelakan HanByeol pergi. Dia pasti lebih baik sekarang di surge. Di samping tuhan dan sedang memperhatikan kita. Hanbyeol mungkin ingin melihat kita tersenyum, dan tidak menangis seperti ini. Kau tidak ingin membuatnya sedih bukan?" baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"yausdah. Ayo sebaiknya sekarang kau sarapan. Hanbyeol umma harus sehat, tidak boleh lemah seperti ini. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol baru saja akan meraih sarapan Baekhyun, tapi pergerakannya berhenti saat tangan Baekhyun menahannya.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun mendongak.

"Aku….aku ingin punya anak lagi. Ayo buat adik untuk HanByeol…"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

"Orang bilang morning sex itu sehat. Eunghh"

Baekhyun mencengkram sprei saat Chanyeol sedang mendorong miliknya lebih dalam pada tubuh Baekhyun. Bibirnya tidak berhenti melontarkan desahan yang membuat Chanyeol tambah bernafsu. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan nya agar dapat dengan cepat pula mencapai puncak.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin sejak 2 minggu yang lalu terakhir kalinya mereka bercinta dan baru melakukan lagi sekarang. Itu pun atas permintaan Baekhyun.

Dan rasanya kewanitaan Baekhyun tidak pernah berubah. Masih kencang dan sempit membuat penis nya ereksi lebih cepat. Apalagi saat-saat Baekhyun akan mecapai klimaksnya, seakan kewanitaannya bisa menyedot penis Chanyeol untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Baekhh….lipstick itu….kau yang meninggalkannya, bukan wanita lain…"

"aaahh—lipstick apa? Hhh kau bicara apa…?"

"Lupakan saja…"

Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang saat disaat-saat akan mendekati puncaknya Chanyeol malah menghisap dada nya dan itu meembuatnya tambah menggelinjang geli.

"Chanyeolhh….akuhhh"

"Sebentar lagihhh….hhhhh"

Chanyeol berhenti bergerak dan memejamkan matanya saat klimaksnya datang. Ia merasakan cairan spermanya ada yang mengalir melalui kewanitaan Baekhyun dan mengenai paha bagian dalamnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Baekhyun Nampak cantik dalam keadaan seperti ini. Membuatnya gemas dan ingin menyerangnya lagi.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun dan langsung tertidu menyamping menghadap istrinya.

Baekhyun juga membalikan badannya dan tersenyum saat melihat suaminya tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kau cantik….." bisik Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengulum senyumnya.

"Chanyeol-ah….kau tahu tanganku ini kenapa?"

Baekhyun menunjukan pergelangan tangannya yang di perban. Ia merasa heran, perasaan kemarin dia tidak punya luka di tangan. Tapi kenapa saat bangun tangannya sudah di perban?

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya." Chanyeol memainkan tangannya di kening Baekhyun, merapikan rambut-rambut Baekhyun yang menjuntai disana.

"Kenapa….?"

"Tidak perlu kau ingat, Baek."

"Hm…yasudah. Ini jam berapa, yeol?"

"Baru jam Sembilan kurang. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun bangkit dan duduk di perut Chanyeol yang sedang kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba istrinya.

"Mau melanjutkan membuat adik untuk hanbyeol?" tanyanya dengan lirikan genit.

Chanyeol menyeringai " Tentu saja, sayang.."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Maafin ini ff gaze banget eheheheheh lihat deh NC nya-_- enggak banget ya? Huhu kaku sih mau nulis adegan rated M, udah lama ga bikin kan wkwkwk**

**Ini di buat dari tengah malem jam berapa ya tadi lupa dan baru beres subuh ini uhhhh T_T**

**Niatan mau sahur puasa malah buat ff yadong, dosa banget kan ;;; ah maafin aja deh.**

**Tau gak, ini selama nulis ff ini lagu Hyorin unni yang red lipstick gak berhenti aku puter :D abis ini ide ff dateng pas dengar lagu ini ;; enak banget c:**

**Oh ya, buat baca yang ff chapter aku, aku belum bisa lanjut heheh ini juga Cuma ff selingan doang sih ya.**

**POKOKNYA**

**Kasih kritik dan saran ya buat ff ini di kotak review. Thanksss :3**


End file.
